I love you forever
by FCoAL
Summary: Lucy need's to pay her rent but Team Natsu have been leaving Lucy behind to go on missions! Lucy gats frustrated and goes on a mission by herself. She meet's some interesting people, but why are team Natsu leaving her behind? Do they have a reason?
1. Solo-mission

**Hey people!**

 **Well I'm very new at writing fanfiction so if my writing becomes unclear or weird please tell me! :)**

 **Well then...**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters! I only own this story's plot!**

 **Let the magic begin~**

* * *

Lucy POV

I was sitting in the guild. _Alone_. _Again._ I let out a big sigh and laid my head down on the bar counter and groaned.

"Mira! You missed a spot over here!" I called out to silver haired beauty standing some feet away wiping the already too clean glass. When she heard her name being called she turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Okay, give me a second Lucy!" She said in an overly cheery tone. Something good must have happened.

I lifted my head and rubbed the sticky substance that happened to stick to my cheek. I groaned again when it wouldn't come off. I saw Mira walking over with a dishcloth in her right hand and a wet tissue in the other hand.

She handed me the tissue with a big smile. "Here you go! I'm sorry I must have missed that someone spilled their drink!" I gave her a tired smile. "It's okay Mira." I gratefully accepted the tissue and rubbed off the sticky substance.

Mira hummed happily while cleaning the part of the bar I just had my head on. Suddenly she looked up, as if she came to think about something.

"Lucy I just came to think about something" Ah. Lucky guess. "I haven't seen team Natsu in a while! Where are they?" I tensed up a bit at the mention of Natsu. I gave out a big sigh. Might as well tell her. "Well you see they have been… like… doing some missions… without me… for a while." I explained. Trying as hard as I could to not make a big frown. Mira stared at me with wide eyes. "But… aren't you on their team?" She slowly asked. This time I couldn't stop my frown from appearing. "They have taken Lisanna with them instead of me…" As soon as I said that I realized something else. "MY RENT!" I screamed totally horrified of my discovery. My hands went up to my face and I abruptly stood up and rushed to the mission board. I scanned all the missions and quickly ripped one of them down barely having the time to check what it was about. "Mira I'm off on this mission!" I almost yelled while shoving into her face. "B-but Lucy! What about your team? They wi-" I cut her off. "I don't have the time to wait for them to come back!" Mira nodded and quickly wrote down the necessary information in the big 'mission book'. "I'm off!" I shouted before running out of the guild. I ran all the way to my apartment. On my way up the landlady stopped me.

"Lucy! The rent is due the end of the week and if you don't…" She started.

"I'm off to a mission right now! I promise to have the jewels to then!" I basically shouted before running up the stairs to my apartment. When I got inside I quickly ran over to the drawer to take my suitcase and some clothes. I picked out four different outfits and stuffed them inside the bag and then ran off to the bathroom to get some necessary stuff, like a toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner and a brush.

When I got out to the main room again I stopped. Why was I running? I weren't exactly late. I sank down on the floor near my bed and sighed. I picked up the mission from my shorts back pocket and unfolded it. I scanned through it and smiled approvingly.

Mission 

Mage wanted to get rid of an evil spirit that has been terrorizing the village for a month!

Reward- at this part I smiled brightly- 200.000 jewels and a silver gate key.

I folded the mission again and put it in my back pocket again. I looked over at the clock. The train to the village wouldn't set of any time soon so decided to shower before I left for the train station.

I took a quick shower using my vanilla shampoo and conditioner and then taking my cherry-strawberry scented body wash to finish it all off. I put one towel around my body and another one around my hair. I went outside the bathroom to my closet. I picked out a polka dotted pink and white tank top and a black plain skirt. I took my combat boots and my belt with my keys and whip and put it on. At last I took my suitcase and started my walk to the train station.

As soon as I had bought my ticket the train rolled in. I hurried on, wanting a good seat. I found a good cabin and seated myself close to the window. When the train started moving I suddenly felt really lonely without Natsu's usual barf sounds, Erza's bickering and Gray's snores… so I decided to call out Plue.

He greeted me with his usual "Pu-puun" before settling down on the seat beside me with a lollipop from Mavis knows where.

And so my first solo-mission started. Little did I know that this mission would turn out to become one of the worst missions ever…

* * *

 **Soo... What did you think?**

 **Please review, follow and favorite fellas!**

 **ヽ(°◇° )ノ ))))))**


	2. When it all began

**Yay! New chapter out!**

 **Anyway thank you for your support!**

 _ **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters! I just own this story's plot!**_

 **Let the magic begin!**

* * *

Lucy POV

I stared out of the train window. Watching as the landscape changed from cities to villages to forests and to plain field. I gave a faint smile as I thought back on the first time Team Natsu left without me.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _We were on the third day of celebrating the win of the Grand Magic Games and everything was normal. All of the members were celebrating with booze, screams and laughter where all over the place._

 _I smiled from my spot at the bar. I silently sipped on my favorite strawberry milkshake and watched as the guild celebrated. Gray and Natsu had started a brawl and chairs and guild members were getting thrown around the guild._

 _"_ _You damn flame-breath! Why the fuck did you hit me?" I heard Gray shout from one side of the guild._

 _"_ _Stupid ice-princess! You spilled booze all over me!" I heard Natsu shout from the other side of the guild. I couldn't help but smile softly. Levy –who by the way was sitting next to me reading a book- noticed and poked me playfully in the side._

 _"_ _Lu-chan~" She purred. I got shivers from the tone of voice. It sounded… like Mira. The she-devil matchmaker who loves to fangirl over all of the pairs in the guild. "Y-yes Levy-chan?" I turned my attention to the petite blue haired girl next to me._

 _"_ _Have you gotten any closer to Natsu since the GMG?" She asked with a devilish smile. I could basically hear Mira's ear perk up at this. "N-no! It's like it have always been!" I got a bit flushed at the thought about me and Natsu together. It felt very unlikely. "Aw… Lu-chan come on. I have seen the glances you send Natsu! And it all started after the GMG!" She stated. I blushed slightly at this and suddenly I felt something glittering behind me. I slowly turned around and my eyes met with none other than Mirajane's sky blue eyes. The shining and glittering she radiated made jump and fall off the chair in the matter of seconds. Mira giggled at me as I sat rubbing my butt on the floor. I groaned and stood up looking her in the eyes. "What is it Mira?" I asked. "Weeeeell~" God not that purring voice! "I just happened to overhear" Yea right you were listening very intensely just a minute ago. "And can't help but ask about what's been going around you two." I sighed loudly and put both of my hands on her shoulders. "Mira" I took a deep breath. "Me and Natsu have nothing going on between each other" I said in a very calm and (hopefully) convincing voice. Mira just smiled at me before returning to whatever she was doing before she_ 'overheard' _mine and Levy's conversation. I returned back to my seat and sat down. I started sipping on my milkshake and started a conversation with Levy about the book she was reading. My mood lightened a bit while talking to Levy, I was totally oblivious about the table flying my way. It wasn't until I heard Natsu's voice screaming my name with such a worry that I turned around wondering what had happened. The last thing I saw was a big brown table right in front of me before everything went black…_

 _I heard voices. A lot of voices. I let out a big groan before opening my eyes. The white light temporary blinded me. I recognized the room as the guilds infirmary. My head hurt like someone threw a table at it… oh wait._

 _"_ _LU-CHAN!" I turned my head to see Levy standing up from a chair next to the bed. She jumped of joy and gave a bone-crushing bear hug. "L… le….levy! Can't…. breath!" I choked out. She immediately let go of me and gave me an apological face. "Sorry Lu-chan. It's just… you've been out for a week!" My mind went blank. "O-one w-week?" I asked. "Yeah. That table hit you big time!"_

 _After taking a shower I got dressed in the blue tank-top and white shorts Levy brought me. I headed down to the guild hall. Mira was the first to notice me._

 _"_ _Oh, Lucy! Thank god that you are ok!" She said before running up to me and giving me an even tighter hug than Levy. I felt my life slipping away. "KYAAA! MIRA SHE'S TURNING BLUE!" I heard Levy scream. Mira immediately let go of me. "Sorry Lucy it's just-" "I know, I know, I've been out for a week. I cut her off. I scanned the guild after my favori… pink headed dragon slayer. When I didn't see him I looked confusedly at Mira. "Where's Natsu?" Mira looked confused at the question. Then she scanned the guild and realized that he wasn't there. Suddenly she put her hands together as if she remembered something. "Oh right I remember!" Another lucky guess. "He left together with the rest of team Natsu and Lisanna on a mission yesterday!" Lucy froze. They left? Without her? Aren't they a team? Mira saw my terror and quickly told me. "Natsu said something about your rent not being paid!" She said with a reassuring smile. I relaxed a bit and accepted the explanation._

 _That was the first time they left without me._

 _The week after that went on as normal. I and Team Natsu went on two missions and everything was perfect. Well at least until the next two months…_

 _We didn't go on even ONE mission together! Though they went on at least fifteen missions with Lisanna. Don't get me wrong. Lisanna is one of my friends and I love her but I feel insecure with them running off with her. I kinda felt left out. I mostly talked to Levy, Mira, Cana and even Lisanna when she wasn't too occupied in missions._

 _When I talked to Lisanna and she subconsciously started talking about Team Natsu I just gave of a sad smile while listening to her. Mostly she would notice my sad façade and immediately changed the subject. I was grateful for that._

* * *

I was to occupied in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice that we already were at our station. If Plue hadn't poked on me I wouldn't had noticed. I quickly got up with Plue in my arms and ran out of the train. As soon as I got out of the train I noticed that I forgot my suitcase! 'OH MY GAWD! MY CLOTHES!' I mentally screamed. But before I could get them the train was long gone.

Awesome! Now I need to buy new clothes!

* * *

 **So! Chapter two!**

 **Hope it is for your liking!**

 **Reviews and faving/follows are thanked beforehand!**

 **~FCoAL~**


	3. Room for the night

**I am so SORRY! Forgive me for not posting any new chapters for a month!**

 **I kinda had a writers block so I wrote a bit every now and then...**

 **Anyway here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters! I only own this story's plot!**

 **Let the magic begin~**

* * *

Lucy POV

I headed to the villages mayor to confirm that I had arrived and to get some information about the mission. It wasn't hard to find the mayor's house, or mansion would be a better word. It was the biggest of them all. Even bigger than the church! I walked up to the huge front door and knocked. Soon a butler was standing in the opening. He was about in his mid-fifties and had graying hair close to his temples. Otherwise his hair was black.

"And who might you be?" He wondered with a warm smile. I straightened up.

"I am Lucy of Fairy Tail and I'm here about the mission." I said, standing straight and proud over my reputation as a Fairy Tail mage. The butler smiled again.

"I see. I'll take you to my master." He said and signalized for me to get inside.

The mansion was decorated beautifully with paintings of landscapes in bright colors on a creamy white wall. The floor was black and shiny, it was probably recently cleaned. In the hall there wasn't very many furniture, just a table with a big flower-vase and a floor clock with golden details. 'This guy is rich' I thought while following the butler down another corridor with even more paintings. One painting catch my interest, it was a brightly colored painting with a big tower, on the highest floor stood a princess with long, blond hair and a pink princess dress. In front of the tower it was a red dragon, it was standing on its back-legs on the ground and had its front-legs on the tower. The dragon reached its nose to touch the princess while the princess held out her hand far enough to touch the dragon. It got a weird déjà vu feeling to it.

"Who is the artist to that painting?" I asked the butler when we passed by it. The butler stopped and gave me a slight but warm smile. 'I like this guy.'

"I see that it got you interested Lucy-san." He said. "The artist who painted this is dead since a long time but I still remember her name." He continued, I got more interested since he looked up with a dreamy face. "Her name was _Lena_ _Heartfilia._ " I stared dumb-founded at him. Lena Heartfilia? My grandmother? He smiled again before he turned and started to walk again. I gave the painting a last glance before I hurried after him.

We got to some big mahogany doors with a beautiful flower pattern on both doors. The handle where made of real gold! 'Just how rich is this guy?!' I wondered while walking in as the butler held one of the doors open for me to enter. The room was gigantic! It must have been at least 3 times bigger than my dad's office. The walls where covered in bookshelf's that reached all the way up to the roof (which by the way was about 20 feet high…) I was amazed and excited about all the books that where in the room. 'Levy would sure love this room!' I thought while scanning the rest of the room. In the back of the room in front of the gigantic window were an office desk and a big red chair facing away from us.

"Master, the mage from Fairy tail you hired is here!" The butler said to the chair where the supposed mayor was sitting. The chair spun around and a surprisingly young man where sitting there in a very proper attire.

"I see. Thank you for bringing her here Bernard." The man said.

"Then I'll excuse myself" Bernard said before walking out of the office, leaving me alone with the mayor. When I turned around to face the mayor I got pretty startled. He had undone the five highest buttons on his button-up shirt, he had taken his jacket of and had his legs on the desk. He took a cigarette and started smoking.

"Take a seat, woman." He said, totally skipping all formalities. I slowly walked over and sat down in one of the three chairs that were in front of the desk. I glanced at him. He scanned me from top to toe and his eyes stopped at my boobs. I felt very conscious of myself so I decided to start a conversation.

"So Mayor-san, could you please tell me more about the spirit that have been terrorizing the vi-" This was far too big for being a village. "-city? When did it appear? Have anything out of the ordinary happened before or after the spirit came?" I rambled up some questions to get his attention. He faced me now and looked me straight in the eyes. I appreciated that behavior. Even if he had gone from lazy to serious and the other way around in the matter of minutes. He took a notepad and a pencil and started to scribble.

"The spirit is actually part demon." He started explaining. "About a month ago my grandfather, who is also the real mayor, were abducted by someone or something." He looked up and looked me in the eyes. "The spirit as we like to call it appeared some days after grandfather were abducted. It started appear under the nights and would destroy houses and stores. Five more people, including one child, have been abducted since then." He said and continued scribbling. I stared at him. The mission was far more difficult than the request had said.

"Can I have the names and ages of all of the abducted people? Including your grandfather?" I asked. He ripped out the paper he had been scribbling on and started writing on the paper that were under. After a while he ripped out that paper too and gave both papers to me. The first paper that he had was actually a drawing. 'This guy really can't draw.' I thought while I inspected the figure. The head looked like a lion… or maybe a sun? (A/N see what I did there:D) It had an angry face with white eyes and big, pointy fangs. The body was of a spider, with eight long legs and a big, round body. The end of the feet was as pointy as nails and looked dangerous. The creature had a tail of a dragon, long with many spikes. The end of the tail had a big, pointy hook that had steam around the pointy part.

"Why is it steam around the tails end?" I asked the mayor.

"The end of the tail I scalding hot. The spirit uses it to impale the victim and burning him at the same time." The mayor said with a grim look. I shivered at the thought and switched papers. The second paper had six names written down on it. The mayor's handwriting where probably supposed to be cursive writing but his letters were big and messy. It took a while before I could read it.

* * *

On the paper

1\. Emanuel Osburger (Mayor) 67 years old

2\. Juliette Gran 35 years old

3\. Kaspur Mends 23 years old

4\. Alma McPhee 79 years old

5\. Hannes Burg 49 years old

6\. Liam Jonn 6 years old

* * *

I stared in disbelief at the paper. None of the people were connected in any way. Furthermore, they were all in different ages and genders. I folded the papers and put them in my skirts pocket. I noticed that the 'real' mayor's grandson had followed my every move. "When does the spirit usually come out?" I asked in hope of getting a plan. The mayor's grandson thought for a bit.

"It usually comes out around 5 or 6 am." He said. I nodded and stood up. I wiped some invisible dust off my skirt and then gave the mayor's grandson a short nod.

"Then I'm off to find a room for the night." I said and turned around. I heard the guy stand up abruptly.

"Why don't you sleep here? In the mansion I mean." He said. I glanced at him. "I mean…" He turned his head a bit with a flushed face. "Since my grandfather disappeared I have felt a bit lonely in this big mansion. You know… it's too many rooms for me and a few of the staff." I knew exactly what he meant by that. In my old mansion I had felt really lonely at nights especially since most of the staff had their own homes and families to be with at night. Been there done that you know. I understood his feelings. I fully turned around and faced him. He glanced at me. I gave him the biggest smile I could offer.

"Treat me well!" I said.

* * *

 **Done~ Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I'll try to write faster next time so bear with me!**

 **~FCoAL~**


	4. A plan?

**Sorry! This is a short chapter! I have had a lot of homework!**

 **Anyhow**

 _ **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters! I only own this story's plot!**_

 **Let the magic begin~**

* * *

Mayor's grandsons POV

I was walking silently beside Lucy, only answering when she asked me about a certain painting or vase or some other uninteresting thing. I was amazed that a real Fairy Tail mage were right next to me. They seemed to have an entirely different life than me. I glanced at Lucy. She had a very soft expression but her eyes seemed to hide a great amount of hurt feelings. I wonder for what…

I knew that I was some years older than her. Or only one year older if you counted the time she spent on Tenrojima. Her physical and mental age where still one of a seventeen year old. Soon her temporary room became visible. I stopped outside the big mahogany door.

"Here's your room for now Lucy!" I told her. She looked at the door as if she tried to solve a difficult puzzle. I silently watched her with an amused expression. I knew for a fact that she was hot as hell. But I didn't feel attracted to her. Weird considered that I'm a ladies man. "Well I will leave you to unpack…"I stopped. She didn't have any luggage. Only her small purse which I doubted contained any clothes. Her head shot up.

"Oh God! I forgot that I lost my suitcase!" She said with a terrified look. I scratched the back of my head.

"If you want to I could take you out on a small shopping trip around the city" I said. Her eyes light up. She clapped her hands together.

"That would be awesome!" She said happily. After deciding on meeting at the front gate in 20 minutes I turned around to go and get changed. Her voice stopped me midway into a step.

"I forgot to ask… what's your name?" She asked me. I stared confusedly at her. Didn't I introduce myself? I looked at her. Well I probably didn't.

"My name is Gabriel." I said with a small smile before continuing walking towards my room.

Lucy's POV

I stood in front of the gate and waited for Gabriel. It felt like I had heard that name before. Maybe it was another Gabriel… but then again it wasn't that many whose name was Gabriel… (A/N this is the FT world! Gabriel isn't a usual name!) I sighed. I felt a bit lonely even if I knew that I soon would walk around in the city together with Gabriel to look for clothes. I thought about Natsu. His salmon hair that looked hard and spiky but that in real was very soft and silky. His familiar scarf that looked like white dragon scales. I thought of his smell. The smell of burning wood and nature, with a tiny bit of cinnamon. I sighed, I just wished for it to be as it was before. The voice pf Gabriel woke her up from her daydreams.

"Lucy! There you are." He said with a very loud voice. As if he was holding a speech in the guild or something. Like Max. I inspected his 'shopping clothes' and took a closer look at him. He had a flaming red, unruly hair in a very short cut. His eyes reminded me of my own with the same chocolate brown color. His skin had a slight sun touch which gave him a nice happy feeling. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt and a pair of black pants with sneakers. I gave him a slight smile.

"Should we get going?" I asked him. He gave me a nod and a broad smile as an answer.

The day passed faster than Natsu eating a fire-chicken, but it didn't end without a gain. I had found several skirts, pants, shorts, shirts, hoodies, dresses, shoes, etc. I even found a book! I was very satisfied with my purchase. Under our time in the city and the shops I got to know Gabriel a bit more. His favorite color was icy blue, he hated coffee, he was 26 years old, he had a star shaped birthmark on his neck, he loved seaweed and best of everything… he loved books! We sat at a café when he told me that he loved books. He liked most of the authors that I liked and the ones he didn't… he hadn't heard of them so that's why. I felt refreshed and relieved when I packed up my new stuff into the bedroom Gabriel had given me. When I was done with organizing my new stuff I laid down on my back on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. I had no idea what to do with the spirit, monster, demon, or whatever the fuck it was. I had to make a plan.

I sat down at the writing desk and picked up a paper. Gabriel had said that the spirit showed up at late night or early morning so I had to have that in mind. I got up from the chair and started pacing back and forth in in the room. Tonight at 12 o'clock I'll hunt down the spirit, but I need to know where it will appear and what I should wear. I stopped my pacing and went to the drawer. I picked out some black easy-to-move pants, a dark blue tank-top, my belt and some black leather boots that went to the middle of my calves. I didn't put on yet since I hoped to get some hours of sleep before the 'spirit hunt'. I looked at the blank paper that lay silently on the desk. I sighed. Well I didn't know how the spirit fought, looked like, how fast nor did I know where the kidnapped people was. I sighed again. I don't have a plan. Should I do a Natsu? Just improvise with a determination of winning? I face palmed at my constant thought of Natsu. 'Might as well get some food before going to sleep.' I thought and walked out of my room and started looking for the kitchen.

* * *

 **Good? Bad?**

 **Please review/follow/favorite!**

 **~FCoAL~**


	5. The Spirit

**Oh... Hi there... *Dodges sword and arrows***

 **I'm really sorry that it took so long! I wont't come up with a 'school' or 'computer's fault' excuse. It was entirely my fault!**

 **Anyway here's chapter 5 of ILYF! Hope you like it.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters! I only own this story's plot!**

 **Let the magic begin~**

* * *

Gabriel's POV

I sat at the dining table and waited for Lucy. Our maids and butlers had made an amazing dinner to welcome her. I tapped my finger against the wooden table. I had known Lucy for less than a day and yet it felt like I had always known her. I unconsciously grinned to myself oblivious to the looks Bernard gave me. I finally heard some soft footsteps from outside the door. A maid opened the door and welcomed Lucy to take a seat. Lucy smiled softly at the maid and thanked her before taking a seat in front of me. She smiled sheepishly at me before she thanked for the food and dug in. I watched Lucy for a long time before I too started to eat.

After the dinner I followed her to her room and wished her a good night. After she had closed the door I stood a bit outside the door before going to my bedroom. I paced around in my bathroom until I settled down under my covers. I didn't take long until I drifted off to sleep.

Lucy's POV

I had just woken up from my sleep and sat on the bed, staring at the clock. It was 11:45 pm. I sighed and got up to get dressed.

I jogged down the stairs fully dressed to complete my mission. I wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a moss-green vest, black jeans and my dark brown combat boots. I had my keys and my whip attached to my belt. I glanced at my reflection in the windows. 'Wow. I look badass!' I smiled at myself and went outside.

The air was so cold that when I breathed I could see small white clouds coming out of my mouth. I started to run to warm myself up. It was dark and foggy. I couldn't even see the moon. I panted as my physical fitness wasn't the best. I turned and ran through a dark alleyway to get to the forest that was surrounding the city. I wanted to stop the spirit from entering the city. As soon as I had ran a couple of feet into the forest I slowed down my pace and started to go very slow and hid in the shadows. The forest was quiet, the only thing that I heard was my own panting's and some owl's. It was weird. The spirit usually came out now. I lurked a bit more until I heard a stick crack. I spun around but it was too late. I only caught a glimpse of a giant phantom like beast that swung its long tail right at me. I didn't have the time to duck so the tail slammed into me with full force. I was flung into the air and then crashed into a tree. Pain was shot through my whole body as my back came in contact with the rough bark. I landed on the grass and let out a groan of pain. I didn't have the time to rest as the spirit prepared itself for another attack. I quickly jumped to my feet and called out Capricorn. "GATE OF THE GOAT I OPEN THEE! CAPRICORN!" I chanted. In a golden flash Capricorn was by my side. Ready to fight.

Unknown POV

"Damn! We will never find that stupid spirit! We don't know how it looks, sounds nor do we know how it smells like! How the fuck are we supposed to find it?" I said while clinging on to my partner. He looked annoyed and only sighed.

"You know that it will appear sooner or later! Stop your nagging!" He said in an annoyed tone. I threw my hands in the air, groaned and started to walk in front of him. We were walking for quite a while before my very sensitive ears picked up a loud roar following a scream in the distance. "You heard that too?" My partner asked.

"Yes. I think some chick's in danger." I said and started to run in the direction of the roaring and screaming. My partner close after me. After a 10 minutes run we came to an opening in the forest. I only stared. Horrified of the sight in front of me. A bloody body of a familiar girl.

"Sting, do you see what I see?" Rouge asked with a shaky voice. I slowly turned around. My hands and my voice shaking.

"Y-yes"

Lucy's POV

I and Capricorn attacked at the same time. I secured the spirit with my whip while Capricorn attacked. Capricorn landed a huge blow to the spirit's right cheek. The spirit didn't make a sound. When I took a closer look at the spirit I noticed that it had a slimy, black and brown skin and big black eyes. It opened its mouth and a terrifying sight one feet long teeth dripping with a yellow liquid. I felt terrified and disgusted at the same time. Capricorn landed beside me with a bow. "Lucy-sama, you should stay away from the yellow liquid. It seems like it's poisonous." He said grimly. I nodded. I grabbed another key.

"GATE OF THE BULL I OPEN THEE, TAURUS!" I chanted. Soon my perverted bull spirit where standing beside me. He gave me a glance and a (perverted) thumb up. "Combine your attacks!" I told them while I still held onto my whip. They looked at each other and gave a quick nod before launching another attack. The blow hit the spirit right between its eyes. The spirit let out a roar that made the trees waver. It turned its head to me and it seemed like it looked me straight into the eyes. It opened its mouth and did something that resembled a wicked smile. I stared frightened at the spirit. It exhaled which made some of the yellow liquid to fly at me. I could only stare as the drops of yellow landed on my arms, stomach and collarbones. In the matter of second I started to feel a burning pain which made me scream out loud.

"LUCY-SAMA!""LUCY-SAN!" I heard the faint screams of my dear spirits, but I could only feel the pain. I dropped to my knees and I saw my spirits run to me only for the spirit to fling its tail at them making them disappear. I only stared at the spirit as it turned its head to face me. My whole body was covered in sweat and pain. I tried to stand up but failed. The spirit flung its tail at me and sent me flying again. I didn't crash into anything since a pair of strong arms caught me and gently helped me stand up.

"Loki." I said in relief. He grinned widely at me. He eyed the spirit confidently.

"Let me handle this Lucy." He said and launched the first attack. I could only watch. I felt useless. I couldn't help anyone. I almost started to cry, not because of the burning pain but because of my own incompetents. I felt my strength coming back to me and even if the liquid still burned, I took a step forward. I used every last bit of my magic to support Loki in the fight. With one last blow, we won. The spirit gave out one last roar. Loki turned to smile at me. But his smiling face fast became a horrified one. My vision started to get blurry and my knees started to shake. Loki moved his mouth and ran towards me, but I couldn't hear his voice. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on the right side of my stomach. I look down only to see the end of the spirits tail impaling my stomach. I try to gasp but I can only feel the warm taste of iron in my mouth. The last thing I see is Loki's fading face, and a flash of blonde hair.

Then everything turns black.

* * *

 **Uhoh~ Cliffhanger...**

 **I'm sorry that it's short I'll try not to take that much time to load the next chapter...**

 **well,well feel free to review and fave... PEACE OUT!**


	6. Sting

**I there! *Teehee* I have updated twice this week! NO! Do not faint!**

 **Well anyway this is a short chapter but it has a lot of perspective (I hope) I'm writing chapter 7 in this moment and I hope that it will be longer!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters! (** **༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ** **) *cries* How could you even think that I own such an awesome manga?**

 **Anycow Here You Go~**

 **Let the magic begin~**

* * *

Author's POV

"FUCK!" Sting shouted. He and Rouge was running through the forest. He was holding the lifeless blonde in his arms. She had circle-like wounds all over her body that were bleeding furiously, but the wound that worried him the most was the big wound on her abdomen. The wound was steaming and big and even if it didn't bleed as much as the other wounds it was still far more sever. When they had gotten to her they had only caught a glimpse of the big beast fading away. They were running as fast as they could, and by following her scent they were able to find the way back to the mansion.

Since Sting couldn't drop Lucy, Rouge started to bang on the front doors roaring for them to open. In less than a minute Bernard (or as Sting thought: The geezer) opened the door. He first stared at Sting and Rouge with an annoyed expression until he caught a glimpse of the bloody body in Sting's arms. He gasped and quickly opened the door for them. They all ran inside and the twin dragonslayers hurried after Bernard. The old butler showed them the nursery room where they put Lucy.

"Go and get my master." Bernard told Sting and Rouge. They didn't have time to complain before they found themselves outside the nursery. They stared at each other, having no idea who the "master" was they started to run around aimlessly in the big mansion screaming and shouting for the "master" to come out.

"You fucking, shit master! You need to fucking come out! Dammit get out!" Sting shouted. At every door they came upon. Soon enough the young redheaded master came out with a very angry and annoyed expression on his face.

"What the fuck do you guys want?! I was wor-" He got interrupted by Sting throwing him over his shoulder and then running back to the nursery with Rouge not far behind. "What the..? What are you people doing? Let me down! Where are you taking me?" Gabriel shouted. The dragonslayers did not answer. When they got to the nursery they basically threw the master inside. They then quietly walked in as if they hadn't done anything wrong.

Sting's POV

I sat outside the nursery on the floor staring at the wall. Rouge was still inside the nursery, helping the old man and the red-head treating Lucy. I was bad with the smell of blood ever since the GMG's. Loosing Lector and fighting dragons had kind of traumatized me. I had been sitting here for about six hours already. Her life was still in danger. Yea I usually call her 'her'. I can't allow myself to say her name after all our guild did to her in the past. I regretted every second when I let Minerva torture her like that. I remember that I laughed at her. Liking her pain. Fuck! I mentally punched myself. I lowered my eyes to look at my feet instead. I hugged my knees and felt bad. She had fought the spirit me and Rouge was supposed to fight. She did a damn good job, but she got hurt in the process. 'Damn it all!' I thought and turned around to slam my head into the wall behind me. After I had calmed down I settled in the same position. Back to the wall, hugging my knees and resting my face on my arms.

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep until I heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the nursery. I jumped to my feet and ran inside.

The first thing I saw was Rouge, he was covered in blood which I assumed weren't his own, he was holding the screaming girl by her shoulders, pressing her down on the white bed. The next thing I saw was the red-head. He was as pale as a ghost and held on to bandage and a wet towel like his life depended on it. The third thing I saw was the old-man, he was stitching up the big wound on the girl's stomach. His hands where bloody and he had sweat trailing down his forehead. The girl screamed non-stop and she cried with her eyes closed. It didn't take me long before I noticed that she, in fact, was unconscious.

"Sting! Help me hold her down!" Rouge half screamed at me. As if I was on auto-pilot I walked to the girl's left side and started to press down her shoulder and arm. I didn't even notice that I started to cry.

* * *

 **So well yeah... Sorry if it was too short! Thank you for all reviews!**

 **Please Favorite and Follow AND Review! It'll make me happy!** **(** **･ㅂ･** **)** **و**

 **Yours only**

 **~FCoAL~**


	7. Waking up

**Hi there fellow uniporns! Your dear queen is back!**

 **I STILL do not own Fairy Tail! Fucking Mashima does! Dang all ships going to the bottom of the sea if he keeps trolling us!**

 **Anyhow-**

 **Let the magic begin~**

* * *

Lucy's POV

The first thing I feel is pain. Lots and lots of pain. I cannot see anything, everything is dark, neither can I hear anything, everything is quiet. I try to talk but my voice won't come out. I try to move but my body doesn't respond. I'm just floating. And my body goes numb.

I waited. And I have no idea of how long I waited. After what felt like years I started to feel the intense pain again. It grew worse by the second and eventually I couldn't bear it anymore. I started to scream and it surprised me that I could hear my voice. I didn't stop screaming though. Soon enough I felt something cold and wet on my forehead. I heard muffled voices that I recognized but I didn't know where from. My eyes shot open and were met by a blinding light. I groaned at the light and lifted my arm to block it. My whole body hurt and that included the arm I just lifted. I groaned, this time in pain and let my hand fall down again. I blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light. To my right I saw Gabriel watching me with worried eyes. He must have been the one to put a towel on my forehead. I turned my head to the left. 'WHAT THE-?' To my left sprawled out on a chair each, with legs and arms hanging, was the infamous Twin. Dragon. Slayers. I just stared at them. 'Why were they here?' I wondered. Gabriel probably saw my puzzled expression.

"They were the ones who brought you here." Gabriel said with a soft voice. I turned my head to look at him again. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping for days. "When they came here I just thought that they were two stupid guys from the neighborhood that had broken in. Boy, was I surprised when the blonde threw me over his shoulder and ran off, with me dangling and shouting at him" Gabriel chuckled lightly. "Then he threw me in here and, well yeah, I saw you. Wounded and bleeding." Gabriel's face paled slightly. I tried to sit up. But the pain in my abdomen made that impossible. I groaned and sank back to the pillow.

"For how long where I out?" I asked him. I had the feeling that it wasn't just a three hours blackout since my voice was low and hoarse, as if I hadn't been using it for a while. Gabriel stared into space before he answered.

"You have been out for a week." He said. He switched his eyes to watch me again. "I haven't slept in 48 hours straight." He continued slowly. Just as he finished the sentence his whole body became limp. His head fell forward and his body became relaxed. I first thought that he had gotten a stroke, well, yeah, that's until I heard low snores coming from him. I smiled and chuckled lightly.

Then I too went to get a bit more of rest.

Sting's POV

When I woke up from my nap I found myself sprawled over the chair and over Rouge. I changed the position to a more 'proper' one. I looked over to 'her' and found her, for once, seeping peacefully with a smile caressing her face. In a chair on her right was the red-head. Sound asleep. 'He finally got some sleep' I thought. That guy had been far too worried over someone they barely even knew. It was weird though. I could smell a slight similar smell between the blonde and the red-head. 'Maybe they just use the same shampoo' I thought. Not thinking much about it anymore I headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The chef was standing with a knife looking as scary as usual. The chef's name was Joe. He was a 6'7 feet tall man, with broad shoulders and buff arms. He had a scar at the right side of his lip, almost making the teeth visible. He always looked angry, and with his looks you would think that you had made him angry enough to kill.

"Sup Joe?" I asked with an overly happy voice. Joe stared at me, long enough to make me feel uncomfortable. Well that's until he cracked a smile, showing off his almost yellow teeth.

"Oh, nothing much Sting! Just cooking dinner!" He said while shaking the frying pan to make the point clear. I couldn't help but to grin at him. "You'll have to cook for one more person tonight!" I told him. His eyes widened. "She woke up?" He asked, not letting go of the pan but also not losing my eye contact. I nodded and let out another grin. The buff chef smiled and started to spin around and sing. Still holding onto the frying pan. While he was busy dancing and cooking I grabbed a plate full with cookies and sneaked out. I headed to the infirmary again while munching on the goodies. When I opened the door I realized that Rouge was up, and so was she. I gulped and with a trembling hand, I took another cookie. They hadn't noticed me, yet. I still had time to turn back and close the door. I have ti-… Dang it! As soon as I was about to retreat she turned her head and looked straight me. My whole body tensed. What if she is scared of me? What if she starts to cry? What if… I didn't have the time to think any more nervous thought's she gave a smile. It was such a sincere smile that I felt bad for thinking that she was mad or scared of me. Her warm, brown eyes where tired, but still, they were filled happiness and light. I felt sweat trickle down my spine. I gave her half a grin, but I had the feeling that it just became a scary grimace. Her gaze didn't waver. She kept her smile. Rouge turned to me.

"Sting. Why the fuck do you stand there with the cookies?" He said annoyed. "Share!" I let go of her gaze and turned to Rouge.

"Why should have one? You need a diet! You're way too heavy." I told him. Smirking at my own joke. When I turned to her again she scowled.

"Is that chocolate-chip cookies?" She asked. Her voice hoarse but expression dead serious. I stared at her sudden change of mood. But I nodded. Her aura became really dark and quite scary. I gulped for the second time. "Give. Me. Them." She said slowly. Her scary aura almost made me shit a brick. I scurried over to her and handed her the plate. Her eyes started to shine and I could swear that I saw hearts floating around her head. Rouge seemed to notice it too since laughed out loud. But soon I realized that he was laughing at me.

"Bwahahahahha!" He roared with laughter. Weird he usually didn't show his emotions. "You see Sting! Sharing is caring!" He chuckled and wiped away a tear from his left eye. It took a moment before I understood what he meant. I was kneeling beside the girl. Holding the plate as if it was a peace offering. I looked very, very lame.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **Well there you go... Chapter 7 done! Fast aren't I?**

 **Anyway... Review, favorite and follow please! If you got any question ask in a review!**

 **UNIPORN OUT! *drops microphone***


	8. The Spirit's nest

**Hi again people!**

 **Wow... haven't I been posting pretty quick the last couple of weeks? Isn't this like the 3rd chapter in 2 weeks or something?**

 **Anyway... Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Let the magic begin~**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It's been 3 days already and I can finally walk again, even I still had bandages covering most parts of my body. I strutted around the mansion looking for Sting. He was quite a weird boy. He had never once called her by her name. Only saying or shouting 'you' or 'Girlie' or maybe even 'blondie'. I huffed. Didn't he even have the manners to call her by her name? I went around the corner of the big corridor. I didn't look where I was going so I bumped into something hard and big. Before I could fall backwards a hand grabbed me around my waist and held me up. I stared at the person in front of me. Sting.

Author's POV

"Be careful would ya?" He said and helped me to stand up. "Look where you're going." He turned around and made and attempt to retreat. Until…

"Oi! Sting what's your problem?" He heard her bark at him. He turned to her. Annoyed.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" He asked. She crossed her arms under her chest and huffed. "You know what I mean! Why don't you ever call me by name?" She wondered and pouted at him. He made a snort-like laugh and locked his eyes in hers.

"Why the hell would you like me to call you by name? Isn't blondie enough?" He asked her. She stared in disbelief at him. Her eyes bore into his. It made him uncomfortable. He looked away but could still feel her eyes at him. "Stop starin' would ya?" Sting snapped. She didn't look away and when he turned to her again he was surmised that she didn't look scared. Not even the tiniest bits of fear could be seen in her eyes. He was stunned. He knew that when he snapped even Lector would be scared. But this girl… she didn't show fear in any aspect. "A-aren't you scared of me?" He wondered with shaking voice. She seemed taken aback by the question.

"What? Why would I be scared of you? If it's about the GMG's… You were just following your master. You are not evil by heart." She told him. He took her by surprise, hugging her. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" She stuttered out, voice muffled by his chest. "Just let me stay like this for a while." He said. She smiled at his chest and hugged him back. He almost felt like crying. The girl his guild basically tortured held no grudge against him. She wasn't scared and she had even hugged him back.

They stood like that for a long time.

Rouge's POV

I sat across from the house's master, Gabriel. He seemed very serious, even in his blue T-shirt and white jeans. His red hair was in a ponytail with many loose strands hanging around his face and neck. He held a bunch of papers in his hand. "You may know why I called you in here." He began. I lifted my eyes to meet his. His eyes where stern and grim. "As you may know…the demon that hurt Lucy abducted a couple of people from this city." He said. I nodded quietly. Yeah. That was one of the reasons me and Sting were called here. To track them down with our noses. "I told Lucy that after she defeated the demon, she would find the abducted people and bring them home safely." His face became even sterner. "As you know she weren't able to. I miscalculated the strength and power of the demon. Lucy became a victim of my foolishness. Therefore I want you and Sting to track down the abducted and take them here. Here is a list of the ones being abducted." He said and handed me a paper. I rose from my chair and started to head out of the office. "Oh. And Rouge…" I turned around to look at him. "Thanks to you and Sting… Lucy survived. I will never be able to return that favor." He thanked me. I pondered for a moment before asking.

"Why do you care that much about Lucy-san?" I asked. "She is just another one to accept a mission. You do not know her. Why do you care if she gets hurt on a mission you requested her to take?" Gabriel seemed taken aback by this. I turned around walked out. Before the door closed behind me I heard him whisper.

"I… I don't know."

Author's POV

Rouge found Sting in the room they shared. He was lying on the bed. Dozing off as always. He had a dumb grin stuck on his face. The shadow-dragon slayer walked over to the light-dragon slayer and pushed him off the bed. He shot right back up.

"WHAT THE HELL! Oh it was you Rouge. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sting yelled at him. Rouge flinched at his loud mouth and quickly plugged his ears with his pinkies. He waited for Sting to stop yelling. When he saw that Sting had stopped moving his mouth and just stood there panting, he unplugged his ears.

"Are you done yelling?" Rouge asked simply. Sting couldn't talk due to the lack of voice, so he only nodded. "Gabriel told me that we are going to find the missing citizens and bring them back here." Sting only nodded. He was leaning on his knees, trying to catch his breath. After a couple of seconds he stood up straight and looked directly at Rouge.

"Well then. Let's go!" Sting said. He and Rouge went downstairs only to meet up with a raging blonde. Which wasn't Sting.

"YOU TWO! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FIND THE ABDUCTED PEOPLE WITHOUT ME?!" She roared at them. This time both of the dragon slayers flinched at her loud voice. "THIS IS _MY_ MISSION AND I CAN'T JUST LET YOU GO AND SAVE THEM WITHOUT ME! A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD NEVER! AND MEAN _NEVER_ LEAVE A MISSION UNCOMPLETE!" Rouge tried to talk some sense into her.

"Lucy-san, you are just barely recovered from your wounds." He started. But she interrupted him.

"Even so, the spirit is gone and I doubt that something more dangerous lurk in that forest. I'll go with you and that is final." She said. Not being able to stop her the group of three walked together into the forest.

Lucy's POV

We had been walking for more than two hours and my wounds were starting to ache. I tried not to show that it hurt but I knew too well that it was almost impossible to hide something from dragon slayers. I saw them glancing at me from time to time. But I held my head high and continued to walk. Soon Sting and Rouge found a trace. While they started to run through the forest to find them I had a hard time keeping up. The wound on my abdomen made it hard for me to run. Soon enough I was panting and clutching my wound. I felt like crying until I heard Sting's voice.

"Lucy! We found 'em!" He shouted. I stood up and limped there as fast as I could manage. I saw the dragon slayers standing by big rocks and hills. They both looked grim. I started to fear the worst. When I rounded a big hill, I saw the same sight that made the slayers expressions grim. My heart sank and my eyes became wide and teary. Because laying around the rocks and hills there where piles.

Piles of bodies.

* * *

 **So what did ya think?**

 **Question of the day: Should my chapter be longer? It may take longer to update tho...**

 **Anyway tell me what you thought in the reviews!**

 **Bybye~ See you soon!**


	9. Emanuel and Liam

**Hello people! This chapter is pretty long so I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **I still do not own FT! Cuz if I did Natsu and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, Gray and Juvia and Erza and Jellal would be together/married by now.**

 **Let the magic begin~**

* * *

Lucy's POV

My breath was hitched and I clutched my shirt so hard that I would be surprised if I didn't tear it. I was walking by pile after pile together with Sting and Rouge. We were looking for survivors. Every now and then either Sting or Rouge would make a comment like "This pile is a couple of months old." Or "That pile is newer than this one." Sometimes I was happy that I didn't have the nose of a dragon slayer. I felt nauseous when I looked at all corpses. The spirit didn't seem to spare any life that it had collected. They got to a fairly new pile. The somewhat sweet, rotten smell overwhelmed me. I covered my nose and mouth to get at least a bit of protection. I stared at the pile. The bodies where impaled in a similar way that I had been. I shivered at the thought that I might have been in this pile if Loki hadn't defeated the spirit. I noticed that it wasn't very many bodies in the pile. I remembered the list.

 _Emanuel Osburger (Mayor) 67 years old_

 _Juliette Gran 35 years old_

 _Kaspur Mends 23 years old_

 _Alma McPhee 79 years old_

 _Hannes Burg 49 years old_

 _Liam Jonn 6 years old_

Right. There was a kid on the list. I suddenly felt the nauseous feeling again. I quickly kneeled and stared at the pile. The pile existed of 9 bodies. I couldn't find any kid.

"This is not only the people from the city." Sting suddenly blurted out. I gave him a questioning look. "I-I

"Sting… can you smell Gabriel's scent on any of them?" I asked. He shook his head. I felt a sting of hope. "Are you able to find the scent of a child?" I asked. This time he nodded. My heart sank.

"But it's not from the pile…" He started but got interrupted when a big branch where smashed down on his head. I jumped backwards as Sting faceplanted in front of me. I heard a yelp and looked at the culprit. It was a small boy with strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes. He had noticed me and Rouge and stared straight at me. "Lady Layla?" He said with a smooth and little voice. I almost didn't hear him but I did. I flinched when he called me by my mother's name. He dropped the branch and ran up to me. "Lady Layla! You have to hurry! Jii-san* is hurt!" The boy grabbed my hand. He had an unexpectedly strong grip, and yanked me forward. I almost fell but the boy didn't let me as he just continued to tug me forward. The little boy took me to a very small cave. I had to crawl after the boy. Which wasn't easy as he _still_ held on to my hand. After about 15 feet into the cave's small passage it suddenly widened into a big room-like opening. Even if we were in the middle of a big hill it wasn't dark inside the room. I looked around and realized that the room was filled with candles. I didn't have much time to look at the environment since the boy tugged me to a corner. In the corner, on a blanket, was a man. He seemed to be around 60 but he looked very fragile. I soon saw why. He had a big gash in his abdomen, very similar to my own. He seemed asleep but the sweat trailing down his forehead and his scrunched eyebrows told me otherwise. "Jii-san! I found Lady Layla!" The boy told the old man. The old man cracked open his eyes and directed his gaze to me. His eyes widened and my eyes widened. I was far too familiar with those eyes.

"L-Layla?"

* * *

1 week ago Natsu's POV

The train ride home was as gloomy as usual. I felt nauseous as always but I didn't throw up. Happy sat in my lap and looked like he was about to cry. Erza and Gray sat in front of me and both looked furious. Next to me sat Lisanna. She was neither furious nor sad. She was downright mad. She tapped her foot at the floor continuously and had her arms crossed. I knew that all of these feelings were directed to me. But I didn't care anymore. I stared out the window and watched how the scenery changed every second. Everything was quiet until Lisanna finally snapped.

"Natsu… When will this stop?" She asked. I remained silent. I heard her sigh. "Natsu this has been going on for too long! I know that you are worried about her but this is _too much!_ " I closed my eyes. She was right. I may be overreacting. I turned my head to Lisanna.

"You are right. I'm sorry-"I started. "Do not say that to me! Say that to Lucy!" Lisanna interrupted me. I gave her half a smile. "Promise me that you say that to her as soon as we get back. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Lucy's POV

I stared at the old man in front of me. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember why. The old man slowly tried to get up in a sitting pose. He almost fell right back and before I could react the boy was beside him, holding him gently around the shoulders, supporting him. The old man's eyes never left mine.

"I-is that really you Layla? I-I thought y-you died 14 years ago…" I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry to say this mister… but Layla Heartfilia is dead. She died as you said, 14 years ago. I'm not her." I told him.

He didn't stop staring and I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "But then… who are you? You look exactly as her." I lifted my head and met his stare.

"I am her daughter. Lucy Heartfilia." His eyes widened even more. To my surprise he started to cry.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He didn't stop crying. I scurried forward to him and dropped to my knees. I didn't even have the time to ask if he was hurt before I was embraced by to strong, warm arms. I didn't know what to do. But the man whispered.

"Long time no see my dear child."

Author's POV

Rouge was sitting at a rock, staring at Stings body. Sting was still out cold on the ground. Rouge had been sitting like that for maybe 10 minutes. Lucy had ran off with that kid but it didn't really worry Rouge since the kid had the smell of the town on him. Rouge picked up the small piece of paper that Gabriel had given him. He stared blankly at the paper.

"Only two of the city's people survived." He muttered to himself. He heard muffled groan coming from Sting. "About time you wake up you lightbulb." He called over to the groaning blonde.

"Shaddup would ya'?! Fucking emo." Sting groaned. He sat up and rubbed his sore head. "What the fuck happened? First second I can smell a child's presence next second I black out!" Rouge just smirked.

"That kid you smelled * **cough*** pervert * **cough*** knocked you out with a tree branch." Sting stared dumbfounded at Rouge.

"You mean that a _brat_ knocked _ME_ out?" Sting gasped out.

"Yup. And then the kid took off with Lucy."

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?! Rouge what the fuck have you been doing while I was out? Why weren't you looking for her?"

Sting yelled at Rouge. Rouge covered his ears and took a step back to get out of the spit zone.

"Well, it was a kid. He couldn't be much older than five so what's the problem?" Rouge wondered with an annoyed expression.

"B-b-b-b-but…"

"No. Stop. It is a _kid_ he wouldn't be able to hurt Lucy. Plus, he smelled a lot like the city."

"Who is the pervert now?!"

The both dragon slayers were soon engaged in a fight… not noticing the sweat-dropping people.

* * *

One week earlier in Fairy Tail.

Natsu kicked the door open and ducked when a chair came flying at him. It crashed behind him. He stood up and yelled. "WE'RE HOME! AND WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!" Gajeel stood up.

"I DID, SO WHAT FIREBREATH?!" He yelled at Natsu. In the matter of seconds half of the guild where engaged in a brawl. Lisanna tucked and evaded flying furniture and people as she made her way to the bar. She sat down at a barstool and put her arms at the counter. Her sister was soon in front of her with a big cup of Darjeeling tea. Lisanna smiled at her and gratefully accepted her tea.

"How did the mission go?" Mirajane asked. Lisanna sighed.

"We did well. Only that Gray accidently froze Happy. Later Natsu 'accidently' set fire to Gray's underwear which in the end leaded to half of the town destroyed… You know… I feel that Lucy would have been able to stop the whole thing if she had been there. I'm so mad at Natsu for being such a dicky*!" Lisanna complained. Mirajane smiled sadly.

"I wish Natsu would tell Lucy why he left without her. She has been very hurt the last month." She said. Lisanna scoffed.

"As if he has the balls to do that. I've known him for a very long time and he is not really the kind of person to express soft feelings." Lisanna said and glared at the pink-haired boy that where biting Elfman's shoulder. "Where is Lucy anyway?" Mirajane smiled.

"She left for a mission 2 days ago." She said. Lisanna's eyes widened.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" She yelled. For a moment the whole guild stopped and stared. It didn't last long and soon they continued brawling. Lisanna blushed at the sudden attention. She continued in a lower voice. "Why did she take a mission? Did she take it alone? What mission was it?" She asked, stumbling over the questions.

"Her rent's due date where coming up. Yes, she took it alone. It was some spirit that had disturbed a village. (AU note: Mirajane doesn't know that it is a city and a dangerous monster since the request didn't say that.)" Mirajane answered the questions. "She should be home in a couple of days."

"I hope that she doesn't take too long. Natsu will go berserk if he finds out!"

"Find out what?" A familiar voice was heard from behind.

'Well, Fuck.'

* * *

Lucy's POV

I stared at the man. "Do I know you?" I asked. He looked me and smiled sadly.

"Apparently not my dear child. You were so young last time we met so I am not surprised that you don't remember me." The old man answered. "My name is Emanuel. I am the mayor. I suppose that you know who I am. This is Liam." He gestured to the boy. "He is one of the people that awful monster abducted. It's probably still out there… how did you get here unharmed?" 'Apparently he hasn't been outside for some time.' I thought.

"Actually, sir, I defeated the spirit about one week ago." I said. The mayors and Liam's eyes widened.

"How come that you did that?" He half yelled.

"Well your grandson sent my guild a request, I'm a mage, and asked for me to defeat the spirit and find the missing people." I told them both.

"B-but that monster is really strong!" Liam stuttered. I gave him a small smile.

"I know. I didn't slip away without injuries." I said sadly. I've been in a coma for a week."

"But you still survived! I am amazed. You must be pretty strong to survive that monster. I would not have survived if Liam hadn't taken me here." The mayor said.

"I see that you too didn't get away without wounds, sir." The mayor chuckled lightly.

"I guess you are right. And please don't call me sir. It is weird to have your own granddaughter call you sir."

Huh?

* * *

 **Well there you go!**

 **I really hope that you liked it! I'll take a little break form ILYF since I got a request from ObeliskX to write another Nalu fanfic with genderbend theme. I'll still continue on ILYF but not until I've posted chapter 1 of the new Fanfic. Right now the title of that is 'Still no title'(If you have any suggestions please tell me!)**

 **Answers to:**

 **Guest 1 : Well as you see he appears in this chapter! :)**

 **Guest** **2: I beg of you. If you are going to complain about the story at least tell me what it is you don't like! How am I supposed to fix it if I don't know what you don't like?**

 **Anyway please tell me what you think about the chapter/ story! Review, favorite and follow!**

 **See you soon my dear dumplings!**

 **~Potato...~**

 ***Dicky:** Me and my friends have noted that calling someone a 'pussy' for being scared, weak or whatever is kinda wrong… the woman's genital is very much more physically stronger than a males! 1st of all. We are able to push out a fucking baby! 2nd We are able to train our genital to lift things! And last but not least 3rd women in general are effing badass. So we decided to never call someone a pussy but to call them a dicky!


	10. Demarcus

**Hi there my dear dumplings! I think you've wqaited long enough for this chapter! So here you go~**

 **If you think that I'm Mashima Hiiro... You must be crazy!**

 **Let the magic begin~~~**

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was running on a street in Magnolia, trying to get hold of Lucy's scent. Lisanna and Mirajane had been acting strange when I had asked who they were talking about. It was suspicious.

I had been to her apartment. It was empty. Her scent was old and a bit dusty which meant that she hadn't been there for a while. I was starting to get really worried. I had been searching for over three hours and still no sign of her. I was tempted to try to make Lisanna or Mirajane tell me but I had the feeling that Mirajane wouldn't budge and she would kill me if I tried to make Lisanna tell me. I stopped running when I got to the big park where we had found Levy, Jet and Droy hanging from a tree. I looked around. 'Where the hell could she be?' I asked myself. I crossed my legs and sat down on the ground. I sat completely still and just… thought. 'Yeah, right.' You probably think but really, I was using my brain. Many thought's and questions rummaged through my head. 'Does she hate me?', 'Where would she have gone without me?', 'Wherever she is, does she still wear have the same soap?', 'What did she eat today?' It didn't matter what I thought about. Every thought was connected to Lucy in one way or another. I sighed and laid down on the grass. I closed my eyes and just listened to my surroundings. I heard the birds. All of the children playing, the parents shouting at them...

"Young man you seem down." I jolted up and stared at the old woman in front of me. She looked like she had one foot in the grave with all of her scars and the stripy hair, as if she hadn't showered in weeks. Which she probably hadn't. The smell that reached my nose where disgusting. I felt like puking. I stared at the old woman.

Then everything happened too fast for my brain to catch up. I saw her change from a harmless old lady to a monster. She grew horns, her skin turned ash gray, her eyes became yellow and glowing, she grew at least 10 feet and her fingers turned into claws. The disgusting smell that surrounded her suddenly became a lot stronger. It made me dizzy. I felt my strength fade and as I sunk to my knees the monster towered me. Everything around me disappeared. It was only me and the monster. One of its claws reached for my neck. The part where it touched started to burn. I was startled since never in my entire life had I felt this burning sensation. I couldn't scream. My mouth just hanged wide open, not letting even a whimper slip out. The monsters eyes seemed to stare right into my soul and before I lost consciousness I heard a low, dark voice.

"See you in hell. Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

Lucy's POV

Awkward. That is probably the only word to describe this situation. With Sting and Rouge sitting beside me, all patched up from their fighting, and Gabriel, the major and Liam sitting in front of me the silence where anything but comfortable. I stared down at my hands as they laid there in my lap. I felt Rouge glancing at me from time to time. But I didn't look up. Not even once. I felt the major watching me. I had barely said a word to him after he had told me that he was my grandfather. The thought itself was ridiculous. I knew that all of my relatives where dead. At least that's what my father had told me. I glanced at Gabriel. He stared at his grandfather. He too hadn't said a word since his... our grandfather had explained the situation to him. I almost had the feeling that he believed this less than I did. Eventually it was the major that spoke first.

"Lucy, Gabriel, I know that this is a lot to process." He spoke. He didn't any further as Gabriel rose from his chair with an very pissed of expression.

"A lot to process? Why have you never told me that I have A FUCKING COUSIN?!" He yelled. The dragonslayers covered their ears. This time I also spoke.

"I thought that I was the only one left." I said. My voice sounded hoarse. As if I was about to cry. I looked at the major. The man that in real was my grandfather. "I thought that I didn't have any family left!" My grandfather just watched me with a sad expression. I noticed that Gabriel too had changed his attention to me. I felt my eyes burn. Soon tears rolled down my cheeks. "Why didn't anybody tell me? WHY HAVE NO ONE TOLD ME?!" I hadn't even noticed that I had stood up and had started to scream. My tears freely rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away and with a loud sob I sank back to my chair. I closed my eyes and continued to cry. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I looked up and saw my grandfather stand there. Crying silently.

"My child. I am so sorry. I always wanted to visit you but your father wouldn't let me. And eventually he told me that you had died." His voice became more hoarse for every word. "Then the newspaper told the world about Fairy Tail's disappearance. Among all those faces. I saw you. You where there. In Fairy Tail. I confronted your father about it. He had become another person. He was completely ruined by your disappearance. He told me that he had said that you died because he was ashamed that you had ran away from him. I spent a week together with him. Eventually he became a bit more gleeful. Together we made the government set out to sea to find you and your friends. But as you know your father soon became sick. Eventually he died. Then only four months later I saw you in the Grand Magic Games. You where back. I was so happy." He hugged me even tighter and let out a big sob. "And then right after the Games had ended, that evil spirit started to abduct people. Me too. And, well you know the rest. I was so surprised to see you. I'm so glad that you are unharmed." In one movement I had turned around and flung my arms around his neck. I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. We both sunk to our knees and cried. I don't know for how long sat on the floor like that.

* * *

I was at the train station. Grandfather and Gabriel stood with me. The dragonslayers where still at the mansion –Probably eating all the food– The train had just gotten here and I was saying goodbye.

"My child. Remember to visit once in a while." Grandfather said. I smiled.

"Of course! Now when I know about you don't think that you'll lose me that easily." I gave him a bear hug. We both smiled at each other with teary eyes. Next I turned to Gabriel. He stared at his feet, as if they suddenly had become very interesting. I took him by surprise when I gave him too, a bear hug. He was startled at first but eventually he hugged me back.

"See you later Gabriel!" I said and smiled.

I smiled the whole ride home. And before I knew it I was in Magnolia. As I was walking back to the guild I remembered the silver key that I got. Gabriel had given it to me after me and grandfather had finally stopped crying. The money was paid by grandfather and also laid at the bottom of the bag I had bought with Gabriel when I first arrived. I remembered that I hadn't looked at what it was yet. I stopped in the park and sat down on a bench. I fished up the key and studied it. It was in a silver, almost white tone. It didn't look like any of my other silver keys. I suddenly got really excited and summoned the celestial spirit. In the shadows of a silvery smoke a tall figure rose. The smoke cleared and I dropped my chin. Because in front of me, with silver scales shifting in red and yellow, big fangs and blue eyes, where a dragon. It was no where as big as Acnologia but it must have been at least 15 feet tall. He studied my face and I quickly composed myself.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. A celestial mage! What might you name be?" The dragon took a couple of moments to answer.

"My name is Demarcus. Might you be Lena Heartfilia's daughter?" His voice was deep and slightly hoarse. It was simply a beautiful voice. I cleared my throat. It felt a bit dry.

"*cough* *Hrm* No... I am her granddaughter." I said. A thundering noise came from Demarcus. It sounded like falling tree's or a roaring thunder. It took a while for me to realize that he was laughing.

"The granddaughter of my first master! Delightful!" I stared at the dragon as he started to laugh again. I was a bit relieved that it was very few people in the park. The dragon was very loud.

"W-what kind of magic do you use?" I asked. Still a bit shaken of the dragons sudden laugh. The laughter died down. The dragon looked at me again.

"I have silver magic. It is like maker magic. I use my scales to make stuff." The dragon looked puzzled for a moment. "I have also been told that I have another magic... but I really don't know what that is." I was amazed. I had never met anyone or anything with silver magic before.

"Which days are you available?" I asked. Demarcus started to laugh again.

"Any day! Except valentine! I'm scared of those stupid couples! And Lucy dear, you don't need to make a contract with me! You already have it!" He gave me a paper out of nowhere. "Well then bu-bye!" Before I could say anything he had disappeared in a puff of smoke. I gaped at the empty spot where he had been and then at the paper. As he had said. Everything was neatly written. He had even signed it. I wondered how he had been able to write with those claws. I grabbed a golden pen from my bag and signed my own name right under his name. In a silver light the paper disappeared. The contract was sealed.

I smiled all the way to the guild.

Even more than before.

* * *

 **So~ there you go! Hope you like it! Check out my other stories, follow, REVIEW, favorite and maybe even give me some suggestions~ I'm up for almost everything!**

 **Potato out!**


	11. Controlled

**I there! I feel that I made this chapter pretty fast, didn't I? It's now the juicy stuff happens...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Let's the magic begin~**

* * *

Mirajane's POV

I was at the bar, talking to Macao and Wakaba when I heard the guild door open. I faced the door. With light steps and a big smile plastered on her face, was Lucy. Most guild members had stopped whatever they where doing and also faced Lucy. Among them was Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna and of course Happy. All of them stood up and started to go to greet their dear friend, but someone got there first.

A flash of blue and orange passed them and attacked Lucy. Lucy didn't have the time to react and soon enough she was on the floor with the person clinging on to her neck. I smiled at them. Maybe you all already guessed it... It was of course Levy, Lucy best friend, that had attacked. Even from where I stood I could hear Levy's sobs. I knew that Levy had missed Lucy. She had herself been on a mission with Shadow Gear the day Lucy went to her own mission. When I had told her the day after when she came back... she became depressed, she even drank a whole bottle of beer. In three days the only thing she said had been 'Why wasn't I home?' 'She could have gone with us to a mission...' 'Lucy~' . It wasn't until Gajeel had sat down with her that she stopped whining. Right now I could see Gajeel smirk in the shadow of the guild. Lily was sitting on the table in front of him, also smirking. I saw team Natsu, except Natsu, walk towards the blonde and bluenette. They all gave Lucy a hug. Happy clung to her shirt and refused to let go. After the warm (and probably painful) welcome, Lucy went to the bar. I welcomed with a smile as always.

"Hi Lucy! How did the mission go?" I asked and started to wipe a glass that I knew, already was clean. She gave me a big smile.

"It was great! The spirit was actually a demon, but as you can see..." She made a little pirouette. "I survived with a couple of scratches and bruises!" I hadn't noticed it before but as she said, she was actually covered in bruises and scratches. I scowled at her.

"Did you get a serous wound anywhere Lucy?" I asked worriedly. For a millisecond I could see her smile falter.

"Nope." Was the only answer she gave me. She handed me the paper where the town's major had signed that she had done a great job. I gave the paper a quick glance. I then smiled at her.

"Great job Lucy! You must be the very first person in this guild to not destroy a single thing on a mission!" She gave me a laugh and then she waved bye and went to her friends.

I hope that Lucy and Natsu straightens all of this out. I thought and picked up another too clean glass to wipe.

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy sat with her friends. None of them, not even Natsu, had started to ignore her. They had simply just started to go on missions without her. I didn't seem like they thought anything about it and Lucy wondered if they had even noticed that she weren't with them. They must have noticed! She thought. Determined that it must be some kind of reason for all this.

Lucy didn't know how long she was in the guild, laughing and talking with the others. After a couple of hours she glanced at the clock. It was already 10 pm! She shot up and stared at the clock. Just to make sure. If the landlady doesn't get her money before 11 pm she will kick me out! Lucy thought. Completely forgetting that she had already been away for more than a week.

After saying goodbye to her friends she started to walk home.

* * *

 _(A/U note... Get prepared...)_

Lucy's POV

While walking at the side of the riverbank, balancing on the edge of the cobblestone sidewalk, I suddenly felt a shiver go down my back. As if someone was watching me. I look around, but I was alone. I quickened my pace but the feeling of someone watching me didn't disappear. Soon I saw my apartment. Before I could open the door something flashed beside me. It took a couple of seconds before I felt the pain coming from my right arm. The figure had disappeared as fast as it had appeared. I grabbed my arm. It burned. I slowly let go of my grip and stared at the supposedly wound. I was a symbol. It looked like an arrow with to wings that continued as tails, wrapping around the arrow (A/N If you want a picture tell m (Goes for everything in the fanfic)). The wound pulsed and burned as if it was on fire. It was no were as hot as Natsu's flames but it was hot enough to hurt me. Since I didn't know what it was and it didn't bleed I decided to ignore it and went in to the apartment building.

The landlady was angry with me for being this late with the rent. She threatened me that if I ever did it again she would kick me out. I only smiled while listening to her. I saw that under that thick layer of makeup she was relieved to see me again. After giving her the money I went upstairs to my own apartment.

I threw my keys on my writing desk and went into the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and made some tea. I grabbed the sandwich and the cup and went out to the bedroom again. I casually walked to my desk to write a letter to my mother and tell her everything about the mission.

"Lucy." I jumped at the voice. I turned around, on my bed I saw a Natsu. In the light of the full moon he looked scary. He had shadows covering much of his face and body. The silvery light from the moon made him look pale, pale as a ghost.

"Natsu! You scared me! What have I told you about coming into my room without my permission? You used the window didn't you?" As I ranted on he just sat there quiet as a mouse. It scared me that he was that quiet. Something shiny next to me caught my attention. I looked down at the floor and noticed that I had spilled the tea! The moon reflecting in the tea made it shine. I continued my ranting as I bent down to wipe the tea I felt a warm source behind me. I stood up and turned around. I wasn't surprised that it was Natsu, although I was quite surprised of how close he was. I took a step back, he took a step forward. My rantings came to an abrupt stop. "Natsu?" His eyes told me that something was wrong. "Natsu?" I said his name again, hoping that he would answer. I opened my mouth to say something but as soon as I opened my mouth he grabbed my left wrist. Hard.

"Why did you leave?" His voice was darker and more intimidating than before. I could feel my lower lip tremble.

"I-I needed to pay my rent..." I tried to explain. He pulled me forward. We where almost nose to nose now.

"Why didn't you wait for us to get back?" He hissed. I stared at him. Was he serious?

"I needed my rent money pronto! And you weren't exactly there, now where you?" I felt my anger rise. He had left on his own, leaving me behind. Then I heard something. A growl to be more exact. Coming from Natsu. I stared at him in disbelief. He had never growled at anyone except enemies. Not even Gray.

"Never leave on your own. Never!" Natsu growled at me. I snapped.

"And what in the world do you have to say about my life? You are NOT in charge here!" I yelled at him. He seemed startled and squeezed my wrist harder. "And why should I wait? Are you telling me that I'm weak? Or are you telling me that you are my boss?" Harder. "Aren't you the one that have left me behind? For over a month! Do you even understand how lonely I have been?" Harder. "I felt abandoned! I thought that you of all people wouldn't leave me!" Harder. "All that talk about we being friends and family... It was all bullshit, wasn't it Natsu? WASN'T IT?" That's when I heard the sickening sound of bones breaking. I didn't scream. But I punched Natsu right in the face with my right fist. His head bent to the side, facing the wall. The pain from my now broken wrist started to spread through my body. I started to feel numb. Natsu slowly turned his head to face me. Everything next happened in less than 3 seconds.

I saw Natsu's eyes flash in red. Next thing I know, I'm flying. I was in the air less than a second. I crashed into my wardrobe. The mirror exploded into a million pieces. I felt the wood break under me. Splinters from both the wardrobe and the mirror cut me and dirtied the floor like dust. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I started to pant. It was as if I couldn't breath. I put my right hand over my stomach. My hand became sticky and warm. I lifted my trembling hand. It was covered in blood. The wound from my mission had reopened. I gasped. I tried to stand up but my legs shook to much. I sank to my knees again, feeling all splinter cut my skin. I heard a gasp. Which **wasn't** mine. Looked up. Natsu still stood on the same spot. His facial expressions had changed. He didn't look angry anymore. He looked... Scared. I almost smiled. I had never seen him that scared before. Never. That's when I recalled what had just happened. He had thrown me. Across a room. I was totally flabbergasted with the situation. He had actually hurt me. He took a couple of steps forward. He seemed a bit dizzy, as if he had been drugged. He staggered a bit more.

"Natsu STOP!" I barely realized that I was screaming. Natsu stopped in his tracks. He looked hurt. I could see his lower lip tremble.

"L-Lucy?" He stuttered. I saw that something was clearly wrong but my mind was foggy. It felt as if I couldn't control my movements.

"Get out." My voice was calm but my mind was screaming. He tried to say something but I cut him off. "GET THE HELL OUT NATSU!" This wasn't me! I didn't cuss! I looked at Natsu. My eyes pleaded for him to help. He didn't notice. I saw his face grow pale. But not the kind of pale as he had been in the moonlight, but the 'I'm about to cry and puke at the same time' kind of pale. I sat as paralyzed. I couldn't move nor speak. Natsu stumbled backwards. Towards the window. I wanted to scream and shout at him for being so oblivious. Somehow my body stood up. But not because I wanted to. My body moved on its own. Taking me closer to Natsu. For a moment he seemed hopeful. But when I came nose to nose with him...

"Go to hell Natsu." My voice said. His eyes widened and so did mine. Or at least my minds eyes widened. My real eyes were still staring at Natsu. Natsu Let out something that sounded like a whimper. It felt like someone had stabbed me in my chest. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. I bet that if I could control my body I would cry rivers. He backed away from me faster and jumped up on the windowsill. He threw one last glance back at me before jumping down from the window. I could hear him run away. I felt something warm on my cheeks. I still couldn't move on my own. After standing completely still for around 5 minutes, my feet started to move. I was still in a daze since before. My feet led me towards my desk. I heard myself step in the spilled tea from before. I saw how my hand reached for my keys. I saw how it unattached my apartments key. My hands put the rest of my keys onto my belt. If I weren't controlled this would feel normal. I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. I felt terrified since I didn't know were I was going. I got to the train station and bought a ticket to the next train. The train arrived faster than I wanted. I still had a bit of hope that someone would stop me from going. I got on the train and sat down on an empty seat. Only a couple of seconds after the train started to move...

I blacked out

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it! Next chapter will be Natsu's perspective~ Let me know what you think in the reviews :D**

 **Notice: I'm writing on a One Piece fic right now! It's Zoro x Nami (Sorry all of you Luffy x Nami fans out there) Let me know if you are interested :3**

 **See ya'll in the next chapter~**

 **POTATO OUT!**


	12. Controlled pt 2

**Omg... Hi guys... Haven't seen you in a while. Teehee~ *Dogdes arrows***

 **I know, I know. I'm really damn late with this one! I am so sorry!**

 **Anyway here's Natsu's version of chapter 11. Enjoy~**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Let's the magic begin~**

 **( _BTW. the whole chapter is seen from Natu's POV!)_**

* * *

 _Last time with Natsu:_

 _Then everything happened too fast for my brain to catch up. I saw her change from a harmless old lady to a monster. She grew horns, her skin turned ash gray, her eyes became yellow and glowing, she grew at least 10 feet and her fingers turned into claws. The disgusting smell that surrounded her suddenly became a lot stronger. It made me dizzy. I felt my strength fade and as I sunk to my knees the monster towered me. Everything around me disappeared. It was only me and the monster. One of its claws reached for my neck. The part where it touched started to burn. I was startled since never in my entire life had I felt this burning sensation. I couldn't scream. My mouth just hanged wide open, not letting even a whimper slip out. The monsters eyes seemed to stare right into my soul and before I lost consciousness I heard a low, dark voice._

 _"See you in hell. Natsu Dragneel."_

* * *

Natsu's POV

I blinked. I wasn't in the park anymore. I felt the familiar feeling of Lucy's bed beneath me. I tried to look around, but my head wouldn't move. The room was dark so it was probably late. I pondered over how I possibly could have appeared in Lucy's room. I had just been in the park. I tried to remember what had happened. I remembered going to the park and looking for Lucy. But after that everything got foggy. I tried to get off the bed but my body wouldn't bulge. It felt as if I was paralyzed. I tried to move my hands, feet, arms, but no, nothing happened. I stared at myself. I was sitting cross-legged on Lucy's bed, facing her desk. My ears snapped up steps in the distance. It came from the outside. Based on the lightness of the steps I immediately knew that it was Lucy. 'Good she may be able to figure this out.' I thought. I heard the steps get faster. I scowled, or well, I was scowling in my thoughts, because i heard her stop right outside the apartment building. A few moments longer than necessary. I heard her open the door and knock on her landlady's door. I heard how the landlady scold Lucy, but her voice held a lot of concern and relief in it. After a while I heard Lucy walking up the stairs. Moments later she walked in through the door. She threw her keys on her desk and continued to the kitchen. I struggled to move, or to at least say something.

I couldn't.

After a while Lucy came back. She held a sandwich and a cup of tea in her hands. I followed her with my eyes as she walked to her desk.

 _"Lucy._ " I froze at the voice. Is there someone else here? Lucy too had jumped at the voice. She dropped her tea and her sandwich and spun around. She stared straight at me. She held one hand over her heart.

"Natsu! You scared me! What have I told you about coming into my room without my permission? You used the window didn't you?" As she ranted on I just sat there, completely silent. I had actually said something? I hadn't even been aware that it had been me who spoke until Lucy commented on it. She seemed to realize that she had dropped her tea so she bent down to pick up the cup. I barely realized that I moved. But soon I was standing behind Lucy. She stood up and spun around, facing me. We where much closer than I would want us to be in this kind of situation. She immediately shut her mouth and therefore her ranting stopped. She took a step back and I took a step forward, not allowing her to make space between us. She said my name once. I wanted to answer but this damn paralysis wouldn't let me. She repeated my name once again. I felt something burn painfully in my abdomen. I saw her open her mouth, probably to call out to me again. But before any sound escaped her lips my hand grabbed her wrist. And based on her small wince I could tell, I grabbed it hard.

" _Why did you leave?_ " I heard myself say. This question could have come from me on my own behalf. But it sounded way too threatening.

"I-I needed to pay my rent..." She stuttered out. I pulled her so that she came closer to me. We where almost nose to nose and I could smell her. It didn't really smell like Lucy. I could only catch a small hint of her normal cherry-strawberry shampoo. Other than that... I smelt wood... cookies... some weird lemonish smell and... I tensed up. I could smell the twin dragon slayers from her. And even worse, I smelt blood. A lot of blood. Lucy's blood.

 _"Why didn't you wait for us to get back?"_ I heard myself hiss. She stared at me in disbelief. I wanted to stare at myself.

"I needed my rent money pronto! And you weren't exactly there, now where you?" I saw her anger rise. She looked like was about to blow up. A growl came from me. Not one of those playful sounds I make while I fight with Gray, but a real growl. the kind I used on my enemies. She stared at me in even more disbelief. " _Never leave on your own. Never!_ " I heard myself growl. I looked at her as she snapped.

"And what in the world do you have to say about my life? You are NOT in charge here!" She yelled at me. Her loud voice startled me, I felt my hand squeeze her wrist harder. "And why should I wait? Are you telling me that I'm weak? Or are you telling me that you are my boss?" Harder. "Aren't you the one that have left me behind? For over a month! Do you even understand how lonely I have been?" Harder. "I felt abandoned! I thought that you of all people wouldn't leave me!" Harder. "All that talk about we being friends and family... It was all bullshit, wasn't it Natsu? WASN'T IT?"

I heard the sickening sound of bones getting crushed. I felt her whole arm tense up before going completely still. She didn't scream, but if I could... I would have screamed my own ears off. In the corner of my eye I saw her forming a fist. The next thing I know, I was facing the wall. A numb feeling from where her fist had hit started to spread on my cheek. My head slowly turned to face Lucy.

Then everything became red.

* * *

I heard a crash and a scream. Lucy's scream. I still couldn't see or fell what happened. After a couple of second the scent of blood reacted my nose. I blinked once, twice, and looked at the scene in front of me. Lucy half sat, half laid where her wardrobe once had been. Debris and glass-pieces from her mirror where scattered around her. The strong scent of blood made me want to gag. I stared at Lucy. Tried to stand up but soon sank to her knees again. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, but what caught my eye was the huge blood stain that had started to form on her stomach. I gasped. She looked up at me. Her eyes where big. She one big bruise covering the right side of her face. I suddenly felt scared. Scared since I had done this to her. I hadn't seen it. But I knew. I took s couple of steps forward. I felt myself stagger. A sharp pain shot through my head. I felt myself sway to the sides. I staggered forward again.

"Natsu STOP!" I froze. I stared at Lucy. I felt myself be close to tears. I hadn't cried since... that time. I felt my lower lip tremble.

"L-Lucy?" My voice came back. The corners of my view was foggy.

"Get out." Her voice was dangerously calm. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "GET THE HELL OUT NATSU!" She screamed at me. I jumped at her outburst. Lucy cussed? I can't remember the last time she cussed. Had she, in fact, ever cussed? I felt my eyes water. I wanted to puke. I stumbled backwards. Towards her bed and window. I didn't want to leave. Especially not in this state. I didn't even hear when she stood up. I did notice when she came towards me though. For a moment I felt hopeful. Maybe she would let me take her to Wendy. She didn't stop until she was nose to nose with me. The smell of blood made me gag. She stared straight at me.

"Go to hell Natsu." Was all she said. My eyes widened. Her eyes seemed to widen slightly too. I let out a whimper. I could feel the tears burn. I almost ran backwards to the window. Before umping down on the street I glanced behind me. Her face was stern. Angry. I jumped down and landed painfully on the cobblestone. I quickly got up and started to run. I didn't know where. I just wanted to get away. After about a mile I stopped. I was panting really hard. I had gotten to the outskirts of Magnolia. I felt my stomach churn. I grabbed a nearby building and vomited. I felt the tears pour out and land on the cobblestone and vomit in front of me. I sank to my knees. I didn't care that I got vomit on me. I faced the night sky and let out an inhuman howl. I felt my whole body go numb. I felt to the side. It felt like in was falling in slow motion. My head hit the cobblestone and I felt how my body started to relax. The last thing I saw before loosing my consciousness was a pair of heavy boots and a pair of blue paws.

Everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up with a painful headache. The light was blinding me and I felt the urge to throw up. I shot up in a sitting position. I managed to notice that I was on a bed so I leaned over the side and threw up on the floor. I sank back into the pillow. I stared at the ceiling. This room felt awfully familiar. I looked around and noticed that I where in the guilds infirmary. I was alone though. I heard the faint sound of the guild downstairs. They seemed upset by something. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was careful not stepping in the vomit, the stench already reached my nose. I limped to the door. Noticing that I was only wearing my undies, I looked for a pair of pants in the small infirmary. Lucky enough Gray had stripped in here-Yuck!- and had forgotten his pants. I quickly pulled them on and then pushed open the door. The door felt unusually heavy and I was surprised over how much of my strength I had to use to push it open. I limped to the stairs and slowly made my way down. The guild didn't notice me at first and continued to argue. I made my way to the bar where, for once, Mira wasn't standing. I quietly sat down on a barstool and stared at the scene in front of me. Everyone was arguing with everyone. Mira was yelling at Laxus, Levy sat Iin a corner and cried, Gray and Erza was in a heated argument, and so on. I felt the urge to puke again. I coughed once and then threw up on the floor. I felt a soft paw on my shoulder. I looked behind me and on the counter was Happy. His eyes big of concern.

"How do you feel Natsu?" He asked. I stretched but immediately sunk back. My stomach was making an uproar.

"Not as good as I would like." I answered him. A glass appeared in front of me.

"You should drink a little, Natsu-san," Wendy stood in front of me. I took the glass and swallowed the water. "You was very dehydrated when Happy and Gajeel found you." I almost choked on the water.

"G-Gajeel?" I choked out. Wendy nodded. I felt a hard dunk on my back, I almost fell of the chair. Gajeel stood behind me, smirking.

"Well hot-head, if you hadn't thrown up I wouldn't have found you. Man that smelled bad." He said, still smirking. "You're standing in my puke right now." I deadpanned to him. He cursed and quickly jumped away from me. I turned to Wendy again.

"What are everyone arguing about? And why is Levy crying?" I asked her. Wendy immediately teared up.

"Well..." She started. "When Gajeel brought you to the guild yesterday, you where pretty beat up. You dripped of blood. And you smelled a lot like vomit. The thing is..." She stopped and took a deep shaky breath. "The blood didn't smell like you." I felt myself go paler. "It smelled like Lucy."

That's when everything came back to me. I remembered the paralyze, I remembered that I hadn't been able to speak. I remembered the sound of Lucy's bones breaking. I remembered Lucy, bloody, beat, angry. I remembered the red light. And the scream, the scream Lucy had let out when I had hurt her.

I stood up. And even with Wendy's objections and Gajeel's failed attempts to stop me, I stumbled forward to the arguing Erza and Gray. They both stopped and stared at me. I almost fell forward, but kept my pace. I grabbed Erza by her shoulders. She looked worried, angry and sad at the same time. I felt my heart drop.

"Where is Lucy?" I asked. I barely noticed how hoarse my voice where. I felt Gray grabbing me by my shoulders. For the first time since 'The tower of heaven' I saw Erza cry. It was Gray who answered.

"She is long gone, Natsu."


	13. Sorry, not a chapter

_Ok, so as the people that care may have noticed; I don't update anymore. I have no inspiration for fanfiction anymore, although I write original stories on WattPad under the name: FCoAL-_

 _If you want to check it out, do so. I am very dorry for those that liked ILYF or Still No Title. If you're lucky I might update them in the future. Probably not though. I reread ILYF and gosh, my writing SUCKED! I still like the plot though._

 _Well, again; I'm sorry. See you on WattPad :)_

 _Yours always,_

 _Me_


End file.
